Twilight
by Good Girls Like Bad Boys
Summary: I hated him. He was so rude to me and I'd never done a single thing to him in my life. So why is it that every time he's away from me I feel empty inside? And what does the supernatural have to do with any of this? Slash. RileyxOC


_A/n:Okay, so I'm like Riley obsessed now or something, plus I'm one book (okay well two since I only saw the movie "Twilight" and went straight to the book "new moon") away from finishing the entire Twilight saga so therefore, this story was created. It's gonna be an AU from Degrasi, and different from "Twilight" but with the same overall concept so I hope you enjoy._

_P.S. I'm not going to reveal the paring to you just yet because I want them to be a surprise. But you'll find out on of the pairing in this chapter, and the main you may have already guess will be a slash pairing between Riley Stavros and my own OC so I hope you enjoy._

_Warning:Slash (RileyxOc), Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Language, Underage drinking and all that good stuff :)_

_Disclaimer:I only own my Oc Kelly (not the one from the actual Degrassi series)._

* * *

**Chapter 1: Toronto, Canada**

Pine _trees_.

Oak _trees_.

Leave-less _trees._

Fucking _trees_.

Toronto, Canada; my new home.

Great, just great.

I sighed as I sat in the passenger's seat of my older brother- and current legal guardian-, Craig's Honda glancing in an uninterested manner out of the foggy window. It was late August. The trees were bare, the weather was icy and so - for that matter- was my attitude.

Craig hadn't really noticed- or at least pretended he hadn't- my less-than-accepting attitude towards the big move all the way from Wisconsin to Canada in merely a week. After I finally built up the guts to have my asshole abusive step-father put-away one month ago, I realized that I hadn't really thought that decision out to well since the only other family I had left that was willing to put up with housing me was my twenty-three year-old older brother Craig Manning, and his fiance, Ashley Kerwin. And I'll give you three guess were the two currently resided while they attended college.

The radio was playing some rock song that I'd never heard before in my life, but I hadn't really paid much attention to the radio since Craig turned it on hours ago. We only agreed to turn it on because the awkward silence was a little stiff for either of us to handle.

I hadn't seen my brother since he went off to college two years ago when my mother died. Did I feel abandoned? No. I was actually the one who encouraged him to get away and move to Canada to attend that big music school he'd been dreaming of going to since the start of his freshman year in high school back in Wisconsin. He was skeptical about leaving me alone with Albert (our step-father), but I promised him that I'd be fine; I lied. Craig, being the amazing older brother that we was refrained from throwing an 'I told you so' in my face.

I hadn't even noticed the radio was now off until he spoke.

"So. You excited?" Craig asked mustering up some enthusiasm as he gave me a quick glance before turning back to watch the long, winding road ahead.

"Es-static," I replied in a monotone voice.

Craig sighed, "come on, Kell. I know this is a big change in your life, but you'll love it in Toronto. It's a small city so it's really quiet, and peaceful - and Ash's really excited to finally meet you. The people here are really friendly, and I know you'll just love attending Degrassi high." He encouraged with a wide smile.

I glanced over to him with a dull look before simply nodding and turning back to stare out the window.

It wasn't that I _wanted_ to be difficult about this it's just that I really didn't want to leave Wisconsin, that was my home, and I wasn't selfish enough to make Craig give up his dream and come back to live with me in our old home, so I really had no other choice - I just wished I liked that choice more than I do.

Finally the tiny navy blue car drove it's way out of the sun-blocking trees and we crossed a long bridge (kind of like the San Fransisco bridge only the railings, and foundation was a mossy green color) overlaying a wide ocean, and then a large wooden side that read 'Toronto, Canada/ Population: 3,212' came into view. Not much of a variety to choose from here is there?

I glanced over to Craig who gave me another wide grin as we drove into town, and my eyes grew wide as I saw that there was already small splotches of snow that littered the ground. I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that It was already snowing in this place and we were just at the very end of August. What kind of city was this?

I flexed my fingers inside my black gloves as I looked around at all the small shops, and restaurants that were scattered across the small city. I didn't recognize really any of the names of the restaurants- most of which were just diners-, or shops. I did notice that they had what appeared to be a shopping mall, but it was a very small shopping mall. Wisconsin may not have the biggest city on the map, but it made this place look like a drag-racing race-track in comparison. Just a tiny circle.

Craig continued through the town, honking and waving at passing pedestrians who I'm guessing he'd gotten to know during his time here. He continued until we were once again traveling down a long road surrounded by a variety of wooded area (I swear it was more trees here than people), only this road would curve at different points until we arrived on a block that held a long row of houses, all two-story homes painted in bland, uninteresting- mostly white- colors. I felt like I had just been sucked into the town of Pleasant ville.

Craig finally pulled into a driveway of a diverse yellow-painted two-story home with a black roof and parked the car on front lawn, which was also splotched with a little snow, since the driveway was currently filled with a white Lexus which I figured belonged to the mysterious fiancee of my brother, Ashley Kerwin.

As soon as the car stopped, and I stepped out of the followed by Craig, the front door to Craig's house quickly swung open and a petite woman who was about my height (I was a little short for a boy) came running out, squealing like a high school girl, onto the lawn to quickly run into Craig's arms and give plant a long, wet kiss on my brother's thin, pale lips. I frowned, a little grossed out but stood still and watched as finally the curly brunette broke their lip-lock but kept her arms wrapped around my brother's neck as she turned her round face towards me and smiled warmly.

"Hi! You must be Kelly right?" -I nodded- "It is so nice to finally meet you. I'm, Ashley Kerwin but you can definitely call me, Ash. I'm so happy that your going to be living with us, it'll be _so _great!"

Wow. Who dumped a whole bag of sugar in her Special-K this morning?

"Hi, Ash. It's really nice to meet you." I said honestly. Besides the whole over-peppy thing, Ashley seemed like a really great girl, much better than the other, usually fake blond, whores Craig used to bring home during high school who never even seemed to acknowledge that I even existed.

"Well don't just stand out here in the cold. Craig get his bags and bring them in while I take your brother up to his room, kay." It was more of a gentle order than a request as Ashley quickly released my brother and grabbed my wrist before she ran me back into the house, and up the stairs before I even had time to survey their decor and such.

Without protest I followed the spunky brunette to the second floor of their toasty home and stopped when she did in front of the doorway to the third door on the left. The door was open so I slowly stepped in front of it before walking into the bedroom.

The walls were painted my favorite color, lime-green (same as my eyes) as well as most of the other furniture in the room. There was a steel desk pushed over against the wall on the right with a computer, and desk lamp placed atop. The closet was across the room a few inches away from the king-sized bed that took up most of the room, it looked big enough to hold all my clothes that I'd brought along with me from Toronto. The rest of the room was a little bare, awaiting for all the things I wanted to put inside, especially the walls since I guess Craig mentioned that I really loved band posters, and such.

"Do you like it?" Ashley asked. I hadn't even noticed she'd walked into the room.

"Yeah, it's great. I really like the coloring," I answered nodding my head with a soft smile.

"Yeah, your brother told me that you loved this color - same as your eyes right?" Instead of waiting for me to reply, Ashley leaned in close and inspected my irises before nodding. "Yep. Your really cute by the way, I bet all the guys loved you back in, Wisconsin huh?"

Damn him.

"Oh. I'm guessing Craig told you _everything_ huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry if I offended you in any way," she quickly apologized with a fearful expression.

I quickly shook my head and smile to remove her worries. "It's fine. Although, all the men in Wisconsin seemed to suck." I laughed flatly.

Ashley obviously didn't care since she laughed as well, "you are so funny, just like your brother. Speaking of, what's taking him so long with those bags? CRAIG!"

Just then my brother staggered into the room trying to get a firm grip on all the bags I'd brought with me with contained nearly everything I owned. "Sor-ry, but the kid's got a lot of stuff. Gees, Kells what didn't you bring?" Craig groaned as he dropped all my things onto the floor beside the door.

"That hidious sweater you bought me for Christmas last year," I joked with a smug grin.

Ashley frowned. "Um, actually _I_ got that sweater for you."

Craig burst into a fit of laughter as the color drained from my face. "Oh.... sorry,"

"It's fine. _Craig_, told me you loved Christmas sweaters."

It was my turn to laugh as Ashley elbowed my brother in the rib-cage knocking the wind out of him before she turned on her heels and walked out of the room. My brother glowered at me before quickly quickly running off after her, muttering a 'thanks' as they left me to get my things unpacked.

"Sorry!" I yelled after him before sighing as I turned back around to look over my room.

I walked over to the large bed, that also had a lime-green bedspread, and sat down on the edge of it reaching up to the heart-shaped locket that contained my favorite picture of my mother, Craig, my father and I. Sure it was a little girlie for a guy to wear a locket, but it was the last thing I had of my mother's and I would wear it with all the pride I held in this small body. I removed it from my neck and opened the clasp so that I could stare at the picture. I felt my eyes begin to water as they always did whenever I looked at the picture of my family.

Those were the happiest years of my life. It'd all went down hill once my dad died, but at least I still had the memories.

"Oh,"- I quickly closed the locket and looked up as Ashley peered her head into the doorway. "We're going to Mickey's for dinner tonight so just let us know when your ready, kay?"

I smiled and nodded and Ashley smiled back before I heard the sound of her shoes smacking against the floor until she made her way back downstairs.

Toronto, Canada. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
